Conventionally, a plurality of storage control devices that control storages have been provided in a storage device to achieve redundancy in some cases. Each storage control device stores configuration information related to the configurations of the storages so that the contents of the configuration information are identical among the storage control devices.
In a related conventional technology (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-046791), for example, when a new firmware is received from a host and stored in a buffer, the end of update is notified to the host and then the new firmware is written to non-transitory memory and disk in an available time during processing of a command issued by the host. In another technology (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-102261), a first command or a second command is divided into first or second sub commands, respectively, based on a processing time taken for processing of the command on data in the storages and a predetermined unit time, and the first or second sub commands are processed based on a predetermined condition. In another technology (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-258907), commands in such a number that the sum of prediction values of processing time of the commands in a prediction value table is equal to predetermined time are read from a reception queue, a disk having the longest sum of prediction values of processing time of the commands in the reception queue is selected, and the commands for the disk are extracted and issued.
However, in the conventional technologies, update of a firmware is delayed in some cases when processing of a command to change configuration information related to a storage configuration is executed while the firmware is updated at any of a plurality of storage control devices included in a storage device. When the firmware update is executed in priority, the processing of the command to change the configuration information related to the storage configuration is stopped.
One aspect of the embodiment is intended to provide a storage device, a storage control device, and a storage control program that may execute, when a firmware is updated at any of a plurality of storage control devices included in a storage device, the firmware update with reduced delay while not stopping processing of a command to change configuration information related to a storage configuration.